1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and more particularly, a display apparatus capable of providing optimized stereoscopic images to a user watching the display apparatus by changing attributes of stereoscopic images and displaying the attribute-changed stereoscopic images according to obtained information about the user and a control method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As functions of terminals such as personal computers, laptop computers, cellular phones diversify, the terminals become multimedia players having multiple functions for capturing pictures or moving images, playing music, moving image files and games and receiving broadcasting programs.
Terminals can be categorized as mobile terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further comprised of handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether users can personally carry the terminals. Conventional terminals including mobile terminals provide an increasing number of complex and various functions.
To support and enhance the increasing number of functions in a terminal, improving a structural part and/or a software part of the terminal would be desirable.
Also, mobile terminals capable of displaying stereoscopic images are being released to the market.